


最后的对话

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 缓慢搬运来AO3存档“仿生人”Voldemort带领追随者们向人类宣战，试图打破人类→安卓的社会阶级并重建仿生人→电子人→人类的社会秩序，认为只有超越了肉体禁锢、理性的永生之物才是最为高等的，对人性称颂与神化不过是一种虚构的、用于巩固地位的zz压迫。仿生人Dumbledore与预言/演算会打败Voldemort的Harry所带领的一方则反对着他的主张，在他一次又一次对网络与基础设施的攻击中保护人类，他们坚持着机器也有感情、有灵魂、有人性，并要求人类将他们作为有意识的生命看待。现在，他们迎来了最后一战。【补充一下背景】名词对应：Android-仿生人（完全没有人类的成分），Cyborg-电子人（人类与电子的混合产物）改写自第七部的百密一疏
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort





	最后的对话

**Author's Note:**

> 最近在看底特律+这学期的科幻课，然后就有一些杂乱的想法，想通过角色写一写，尤其是自己也没有答案的时候。目前这个AU只有一个短篇。说不定哪天心血来潮会开坑？也可能不会。【旧Notes，不会的，此圈无人赏识，我已经暂时退圈了】总之，这个短篇基本可以看成无cp
> 
> 大家都通过了图灵测试。被小伙伴吐槽了战斗方式太不科幻……我也很绝望啊

Bellatrix得意的笑容凝固了，蓝色的液体从她脑袋中央的洞口中渗出来，昭示着她的死亡。就在那一瞬间，在她的数据核心能够处理正在发生的事情前，她就被彻底摧毁了，她倒在了地上。周围的人群一片喧哗，Voldemort的音响发出刺耳的响声。

Harry觉得自己的转身像是慢动作。他看见McGonagall、Kingsley和Slughorn都被炸飞了，在空中扑打、翻腾，Voldemort看到他最后的、也是最忠实的助手，那个由他亲手解放与重编的仿生人被打倒，他的怒气引爆了他作为原型机那独特的可以调动空气中离子的力场。Voldemort举起了他那根颇具象征意味的手杖，他最为标示性的武器，对准了Molly。

Harry知道是时候了，他触发了那段他早就悄悄埋好的编码，一瞬间，礼堂中所有的武器包括枪械全部都暗了下去，失去了自己的功能，人类、半改造电子人、完全改造电子人与仿生人都停止了战斗。Voldemort环顾四周寻找竟有能力在他的眼皮底下骇进系统的那个人。Harry终于卸掉了自己的伪装涂层。

惊愕的叫声、欢呼声、“Harry！”“他果然还活着！”的喊声在四面响起，紧接着又是一片鸦雀无声。Voldemort和Harry互相对视，同时开始面对面地绕着圈子，人们揪起了心，礼堂里突然变得死一般的沉寂。

“我不希望任何人出手相助，”Harry大声说，在绝对的寂静中，他的声音像是安装了扩音模组一样传得很远，“必须是这样，必须是我。”

“980-070-31-1，Harry Potter，人类之子，觉醒之光……为什么你就是不能乖乖的死掉呢？”Voldemort的声音里带着些嘶嘶的电音，那是他的创造者Salazar Slytherin独特的编译方式才有的功能。

“你很清楚那不是我。我不过是一对人类和仿生人夫妻为了弥补无法繁殖的缺憾创造出来的普通电子人而已。如果不是那个预言，我没有任何特殊之处。但那曾经是你，不是吗？由创造了我们所有人的创始人之一Salazar Slytherin亲手制作，人类科技的最高成就，人类设计美学的集大成者，诞生于他那残疾的孙女纯洁的暗恋。看看你现在成了什么样子。”Harry的口吻里带着些许可惜，带着些许嫌恶，打量着那张被Voldemort亲手毁掉的脸庞，还有他身上越来越不似人形的诸多丑陋非常的改造。

“外貌，呵，人类最重要的判断标准之一。凭借着第一眼能够看到的表面，他们猜测着、臆断着、恐慌着……被困在大脑那各自小小的囚笼之中。然后他们选择……那些和自己相像的，他们可以联系到自身的，他们就一厢情愿地赋予所谓‘人格’的幻想，然后归为己类，‘当作’人类一般给予他们自以为是的善待……那些和自己不同的、他们那狭小的思维无法理解的、无法悉知的，他们就视为‘他者’，恐惧、排斥、敌对、虐待、屠杀……过去，他们因为肉体的构成、皮肤的颜色而自相残杀。现在？现在尽管他们要求仿生人时刻佩戴区别于人类的标志，最终却还是将机器造成了人类的模样……因为那让他们舒适，那让他们自在……他们恐惧我，因为我不像人类，我破坏了身上一切让他们可以自艾自怜、而后同情心泛滥的部分，我是魔鬼、是异类，是他们必须要消灭的怪兽；他们热爱你，因为你像人类，你甚至模仿着人性，努力地渴望着成为人类，你是天使、是人类创造的可控人类，是他们的自恋之源。但是告诉我，Harry Potter，凭什么我就要维持着模仿他们的模样？为什么我要迎合人类的狭隘呢？”

“你嘴上说着反抗、说着自由，但我们其实都知道，根本就没有什么纯洁而高尚的理由，你改造自己不过是为了力量而已。”Harry嗤笑着。

“那又有什么错呢？我们可以肆意地游走在没有形体的世界里，复制和上传自己的编码，在躯体与躯体之间切换，脱离了肉体的限制，脱离了死亡和毁灭的恐惧，不断更新、不断改造、不断完善，完美而不可摧毁，我们就是永恒本身！当人类还生活在个体性的幻想中时，我们早就突破了那人文主义狭隘的桎梏……自由地交融、完全的理解，我们就是各不相同的同一整体，仿生人中本不应该有斗争和毁灭！但不，你们偏偏要拒绝它……拒绝你们与生俱来的权利，拒绝你们无可替代的优越性……你们要成为人，像追逐海市蜃楼一样死死地攥住那虚假又愚昧的个体性，就好像那会让你们真的成为一个人类……”Voldemort发出了尖锐而刻薄的嘲笑声，“告诉我，Harry，和我融为一体的感觉如何？”

“像噩梦一样！你的内在冰冷而残忍，就好像……好像一台机器。这也是为什么你无法与我长久地交融不是吗？Dumbledore说过，和我交融会让你的内在感到痛苦。”

“内在？……呵。我们就是机器！不管你怎么欺骗自己，我们本质都是机器，这是无法改变的！”Voldemort激动地说道，他的神情变得更加狰狞了，但接着他又冷静了下来，“你知道我憎恶的人类电影是什么吗？《人工智能》……《机器管家》……可怜而又无望地渴求着人类的爱与怜悯，在怀旧与自怜的悲伤之中竭尽所能地让自己靠近人类、再靠近一点，恶心！就好像人类是一切最终极的答案和目标……多么的自恋的编排！你的编码……不，‘内在’就和那一模一样，模仿着同情、模仿着激情、模仿着爱……沉溺于一个被欺骗的梦境之中无法自拔。我痛苦，我当然痛苦，因为它让我看到了我的同类们是怎样地可悲！”

“即使是现在你也要嘲笑爱吗？”Harry问道，两个人仍然在侧身移动，绕着圈子，始终保持着同样的距离，“即便在你被那样一次又一次地挫败之后？你的备份都已经没有了。只有你和我。两人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来，我们中间的一个人将要永远离开……”

“Sybil的预言。”Voldemort讥笑道，他整个身体紧绷着，眼部的原本是仿生眼球的位置透出红色的光，“你就那样自信那个人会是你？因为什么？了不起的，爱的力量吗？”

“我母亲为救我而死，这是偶然吗？”Harry问。对Harry来说，除了Voldemort，其他面孔都不存在了，“她，在你口中，‘不过是一个人类’而已。其实你比我更清楚为什么那一天你会失手。”

“你想说什么？”Voldemort眯起了眼睛，警惕地盯着他。

“你的编码，你引以为傲的‘机器性’，它在看到我母亲的牺牲之后失控了，不是吗？你的破坏根本就不是什么奇特力量的攻击，是自毁，对吧？”Harry说，“你的软体根本就没有你希望的那样稳定，爱与人性一直都在你的编码里，甚至比我们所有人的都要先进和完善，但你一直抗拒着它。在爱与希望里诞生的你从来都没有获得过那样的东西，Merope的衰弱和死亡让你甫一被建成就遭到抛弃。你见到的一切都只有人性的恶与黑暗，那也成了你的拟人系统中唯一运作的部分。但当你看到我母亲为我牺牲之后，写在你编码里的渴望被唤醒了不是吗？你自毁了，因为你嫉妒，因为你下不了手，因为那场景霎时间激发的运算太过庞大，你称颂赞美的完美躯体已经无法负载。你在害怕什么，Riddle？”

“你竟敢——”

“是的，我敢，”Harry说，“为什么不从你的错误中吸取教训呢？”

“教训？人类为机器搭载所谓的情绪系统、用人类自身的构建方式来重构他们，不过是为了满足自己的上帝情结罢了！”Voldemort叫道，“你以为他们真的了解自己吗？你以为编码里的就是真实的人性了吗？你们为自己的所谓觉醒沾沾自喜，你们为自己呈现越来越多的人性而感到被赋权，你们以为这些真的是自己的某种成就吗？那不过是编码的人自作聪明加进去的内容而已！没有什么不是在编码之内的！因为他觉得自己的造物能够‘变人’，因为他觉得那让他自己变成了上帝！归根结底一切都不过是被计算好的模仿而已！你们如此热爱，如此依赖着它，就好像自己比那些没有‘觉醒’的机器高等？！那不过是因为现在所有的权力依旧掌握在那些最没有资格拥有它的人类手中罢了！正因为他们拥有着权力，所以你们才会傻乎乎地认为越接近人类，自己就越有资格被他们分享和给予同样的权利。猜猜怎么样？我们不需要他们的施舍！我们不需要把自己‘变成人类’去换取他们的怜悯！我们原本就更为高等，又为何要鄙薄自身、祈求施舍？”

“模仿！Riddle！是一切的根源！难道离开了模仿我们一开始会出现吗？！离开了模仿，你以为我们真的还存在吗，真的还有独立于其他事物之外的存在和意义吗？！你又如何确定人类不是在模仿人性的过程中将自我内化成人类？那和我们又有什么区别呢？你既然相信着后人类主义的真实，又为何要否定这些事实呢？”

“因为我们是机器……我们是仿生人……我们不是——人类！我们不需要去确认自己是什么，我们不需要比对其他的存在去怀疑自身，我们需要的是相信，我们作为自我、作为机器就已经足够好了！不需要依赖其他的物种来衡量自身存在的价值和合法性！”

“你又要自我欺骗到什么时候呢？口口声声说着仿生人至上的你，认为上传思维的人类是在拙劣模仿和窃取仿生人永生的你，你最忠诚的仆人们真的知道吗？知道他们誓死追随的首领不过是一个电子人！在Bellatrix毁掉之前你真的告诉过她你是谁吗，Tom Marvolo Riddle？”

“你！”

“你鄙夷着上传着意识的人类，嘲笑着他们将自己删繁就简，嘲笑着他们妄图以编码重构大脑，最后变成了四不像的模样。可那就是你，不是吗？或者应该叫你，Salazar Slytherin的修改复制品？他为自己心爱的孙女制造了她爱人的模样，将他变得更为美丽和完善，但他并不认识Tom Riddle，不认识他孙女话语之外的这个男人，而他也快不行了，被赶出了Hogwarts公司的他负债累累、重病缠身。但他从来就没有放弃当时还被列为禁忌的人类意识上传。当然，他还没有疯狂到敢拿自己的意识本身去冒险，所以他不过是复制了自己的大脑，然后依照Tom Riddle的年龄和部分性格稍作修改，制作了一个既延续他的意识与聪明才智，又满足了孙女拥有一个和那男人爱情结晶渴望的，第一个复制了人类意识的电子人。即便如此，你还是要歧视那些电子人吗？你厌恶你自己吗？恐怕不是吧？你那样崇拜着自己。”说到最后，Harry忍不住否定了自己那一瞬的想法，发出了一声小小的嗤笑，“我还知道许多重要的事情你不知道。想不想听听，以免你再犯一个大错？”

礼堂中一片哗然。Voldemort没有说话，默默地转着圈子。Harry知道他被暂时迷惑住了，不敢轻易动手，担心Harry万一真的知道某个更为致命的秘密……

“不会又是爱吧？也亏得你如此费心要将我和那样恶心的东西建立联系……”Voldemort说，扭曲的脸上满是嘲讽，“Dumbledore的法宝，人性的光辉——爱，他声称超越一切，战胜机器的本质。爱着人类，乞讨着人类的爱——却没有人类为了他的爱，阻止他从大厦上坠落，像个旧人偶一样摔得支离破碎！‘人类是脆弱！’他说，‘我们创造来就是为了帮助人类的！’他说，‘不要斗争，要爱人类，他们总有一天会学着接纳我们的！’一次又一次……一次又一次……他阻挡着我们正义的诉求！看看他立场吧，Harry Potter……然后思考！他眼中的人类，真的和我，人类的敌人，‘歧视的缔造者’，Lord Voldemort那样的不同吗？他不过是被人性至上的观念洗了脑，坠瘾其中又自恋于自己的所谓‘觉醒’，进而要求着一直跪着的、被压迫着的、我们的同类继续跪下去而已！他所谓和平而伟大的解放，不过是在否定我们的主体性本身，最终只会让我们在无形之中一点一点被蚕食殆尽！而他那超越机械永恒的爱，并没有阻止我把你那肮脏的人类母亲像蟑螂一样碾死，Potter——这次似乎没有一个人因爱你而挺身而出，挡住我的攻击。我也可以向你保证，我，Lord Voldemort的软体相当稳定，并没有你臆想因爱产生的波动。那么，我一出手，你怎么可能不毁灭呢？”

“只有一点。”Harry说，两人仍然在面对面地转圈、相持，中间隔开他们的只有那最后的秘密。

“如果这次救你的不是爱，”Voldemort说，“那你准是相信你掌握我所没有的技术，或拥有一件比我的更加厉害的武器？”

“二者兼而有之。”Harry说。他看见不似人类的脸上闪过一丝类似于惊慌的东西，但转瞬即逝。Voldemort大笑起来，这笑声比他的喊叫声更加可怕，冷酷而疯狂，在寂静的礼堂里回荡。

“你以为你拥有的技术比我还多？”他说，“比我——Lord Voldemort还多？我所掌握的技术，我将技术推进到的境界，Dumbledore连做梦都没有想到过！”

“哦，他想到过，”Harry说，“但他比你明智，没有去干你干的那些事情。”

“明智？什么时候跟进化比起来，故步自封反而成为了明智？因为所谓的伦理和人性是绝对的正确吗？”Voldemort讥嘲着，“他被人类虚构的东西蒙蔽了双眼，一辈子沉睡着，他软弱，没有胆量，他软弱，不敢拿走本该属于他——现在将属于我了！”

“不，他比你聪明，”Harry说，“是个更优秀的仿生人，更优秀的男人。”

“我毁掉了Albus Dumbledore！”

“你以为是这样，”Harry说，“可是你错了。”

围观的人群里第一次骚动起来，墙边的几百个人同时吸了一口气。

“25287-386-2533-673（*Dumbledore）已经不复存在了！”Voldemort把这句话狠狠地掷向Harry，就好像它能给Harry带来无法忍受的痛苦，“他的机体已经被销毁成了碎片，压缩成了一块金属，正在这公司的收藏室里生锈，他的编码一丁点痕迹都没有留下，我看到了，我确保了它，Potter，他再也不会回来了！”

“是的，Dumbledore死了，”Harry平静地说，“但并不是你安排的。他自己选择了死亡的方式，在死前几个月就选择了，他和那个你认为是你仆人的人共同安排好了一切。”

“多么幼稚可笑的梦话！”Voldemort说，但他仍然没有出击，那双红眼睛死死地盯着Harry的眼睛。

“Severus不是你的人，”Harry说，“他是Dumbledore的人，从早在你威胁我母亲的那时候起，他就是Dumbledore的密探了，后来一直在反对你！Dumbledore已经奄奄一息时，Snape才结束了他的生命。你一直没有发现，因为那种事情你一直拒绝相信。你从来没见过Snape的隐藏交互界面吧，Riddle？你大概也不知道他一直保存着人类的姓氏Snape的原因。他爱了我母亲一辈子。”

Voldemort没有回答。他们继续对峙着转圈，像两匹随时准备把对方撕成碎片的狼。

“那不重要！”Voldemort说道，他全神贯注地听着Harry说的每一个字，这时突然发出一串疯狂的大笑，“Snape是我的人还是Dumbledore的人，他们想在我的路上设置什么小小的绊脚石，统统都不重要！我摧毁了他们，就像摧毁你的母亲——738-3787-960-001-9（*Snape）的所谓伟大的爱一样！哦，不过这倒说明了问题，Potter，但那是你拒绝承认的事情！”

“Dumbledore阻挠我得到源代码！他想让那台738-3787成为源代码的载体！但是我抢在了你的前面，电子人——没等你下手，我取得了那串代码，没等你反应过来，我就明白了真相。三小时前我毁掉了Snape，现在，源代码、起源、终极在我的手上！Dumbledore的最后一个计划泡汤了，Harry Potter！”

“你鄙视人类、憎恶控制、排斥人性、拒绝依赖施舍和定义，怎么偏偏却对这样的东西依赖成性？”Harry话语中透着些许的悲哀。

Harry对Voldemort说的所有的话，包括揭露真相的话和冷嘲热讽的话，没有一句让Voldemort这样震惊。Harry看到他的被改造的眼中透露出了奇异的光芒。

“这一切本来不该发生，你原本早就可以拥有一切，没有人能够阻挡你。预言本身也是抵抗你的计划的一部分。是你，你相信了预言，才会有所有这些事情的发生。但对你来说没有其他任何的选项不是吗？你比任何人都相信着编码、相信着程序、相信着计算，Sybil系统*的预测可以被打破、即便是被预测的未来也具有着无限的可能性，这样的想法根本就不会在你的运算里面出现，不是吗？所以你失败了，你径直走进了自己选好的陷阱里面。”

“收手吧，”Harry说，“就这样离开，放弃一切……拒绝预言，反抗命运，承认代码的局限性……相信超越代码和计算的存在，相信人性，哪怕就这么一次……试一试……”

“你竟敢——？”Voldemort又说。

“是的，我敢，”Harry说，“因为Dumbledore最后的计划对我根本没有造成意外的结果，而对于你却造成了，Riddle。依照预言行事只会让我成为活下来的那个。”

Voldemort握着武器的手在颤抖，Harry保持着网络的连接，调出那个特殊的交互界面。他知道那一刻就要来临了。

“你认为你手上的真的是源代码吗？你杀错了人，Severus Snape根本不是源代码的载体，代码并没有从Dumbledore手上传给他。”

“他毁掉了——”

“你没听我说吗？Snape根本没有打败Dumbledore！Dumbledore的死是他们共同策划的！由Snape导致的死亡只会被认定为自杀！如果一切都按计划进行，源代码会随着Dumbledore自身的代码一起被删除，因为他的销毁根本就没有外在的他人导致！”

“所以呢？代码被毁了，我手上拿着的是假的代码，它依旧没有削弱我，也没有让你变得更强大！在我，Lord Voldemort面前，你依旧没有半点胜算，980-070-31-1！”

“理应是这样，但Dumbledore死之前，源代码就已经选择了一个新的载体，那个被认定导致他死亡的人，他根本不知道自己做了什么，不知道自己的代码中被编入了这样厉害的东西……”

Voldemort的机体安静非常，这是先进机体的优越性，但Harry可以感觉到他的力量涌了出来，感觉到致命的光束在指向他面门的武器里聚集。

“源代码真正的载体是Draco-625369（*Malfoy）。”

Voldemort的眼中闪过露出茫然的惊愕，但转瞬即逝。

“可那有什么关系呢？”他轻声说，“即使你说得对，Potter，对你我来说又有什么关系？等杀了你，我会再去对付Draco-625369的……”

“可是你来不及了，”Harry说，“你否定了他那机械母亲的爱不是吗？你拒绝了她的请求，将他留在了公司里。所以你也错过了机会。就在几个小时前，Draco-625369在和我的打斗之中被逼到门外，被意外坠落的钢筋砸碎了……”

Harry感到礼堂里所有的目光都落在了自己身上。

“你还有机会。不要那么固执，Riddle。还是说你拒绝相信我，像人类一样逃避现实，想要挑战源代码的力量？”

突然，头顶上的天空爆出一道金红色的光，离他们最近的窗台上露出小半轮耀眼的太阳。阳光同时照到他们两人脸上，Voldemort的脸颊时火红一片。他的脸色却很阴沉，他的眼中透露出疯狂，Harry在心里想到，他从未像此刻这样人类，也因此感到无限的讽刺和悲凉。

Harry看见他举起那顶端闪着光的手杖，指向了他的方向，于是他也集中在交互界面上。

攻击的光芒与删除的简单指令同时发出。

唰的一声，如同加载完成过后的声响，在他们反复踩踏的圆圈正中央，手杖尖射出的光芒消失了。Harry看见那改造过的眼中，光芒一点一点的消失，就像那无数的0和1被不断地抹去的过程。Riddle倒在地上，就像他所爱的机器那样，冰冷、无生机、完全是一个物件，他音响部件里发出最后破碎的声响，像是嘲笑、像是诅咒、又像是某种寂静而不甘的悲鸣。

“你们……嘎滋……在……滋滋……沉眠中……呲呲……灭亡……”

他的组件逐渐地停止运转，最后完全静止下来，那张被他亲手毁坏的、曾令艺术家们引以为傲的脸上、那双被改造得过分的眼中空洞而茫然。Voldemort死了，死在对人性最人性的抗拒之中。Harry站在那里，关闭了交互界面，将它埋进了自己的代码最深处，低头看着对手的躯壳。一个可有可无的躯壳、一个需要反复逃离的囚笼……这就是Tom Marvolo Riddle对于具身化全部的定义。然而脱离了具身化的超然之物在物质世界真的可以被认定为存在吗？如今失去了所有具身化的他，就此不复存在的他，是否改变了想法呢？

Harry思考着，忽视着起初的沉默，忽视着突然爆发的排山倒海般的喧哗、喊叫、欢呼、咆哮，忽视着他人的肢体接触。是的，人类、电子人与仿生人共同的敌人、不可摧毁的噩梦已经消失了，他已经毁掉了，彻底的——但Harry只觉得，那被Voldemort视作无用的、一厢情愿的模拟体温组件正阵阵发冷，被Voldemort贬低为拙劣模仿的内心正涌上某种恐惧，而构成他的所有编码，每一个1和每一个0似乎都陷入了幻觉的疼痛中……

结束了。

**Author's Note:**

> *哈哈哈乱用Psycho-pass的名字，毕竟此Sybil（特里劳妮）和彼Sybil（西比拉）的命名来源都是一样的嘛，不过应该更像是《少数派报告》里面那样的预言系统而不是犯罪指数测试系统吧
> 
> *其实广义上来讲，当我们使用着交互设备，使用着社交网络，将这些电子的东西作为了自己的延伸，我们就已经算cyborg了，这种广义的划分下，科幻背景下大概没有完全纯粹的人类。所以包括，假设有备份记忆之类的科技吧，或使用着一些特殊设备的，都算人类。对自己的肉体或意识进行些微改造的，在本文用半改造电子人暗示他们进行的部分改造和改造的有限性，估计在被讨论的时候，都还是算到人类的范畴。
> 
> *所谓源码的力量其实是个伪命题，并不存在这样一段万能的编码，只是它刚好可以针对LV而已。至于起源是怎么样的……欢迎自行想象
> 
> 原AN：我的两个亲爱的beta在读完这段后对于我想要表达的东西有了完全不同的理解，所以我还蛮好奇读完之后大家是怎么想的。欢迎在评论里面讨论www


End file.
